Skunk Fu
Meet the Sunk Fu character along! 'Skunk' The main character of the series. Skunk is the youngest of the valley dwellers and wants to be a Kung Fu master, but he has to learn his Kung Fu moves with Panda first. He is very eager to become a master fighter, but he is often unwilling to work towards his goal. Skunk can sometimes be lazy and impatient. However, when he puts his mind to it, Skunk can accomplish a lot, going through a lot to achieve the goal he is set. Skunk is very trusting of his friends, even Rabbit, who doesn't always treat Skunk with respect. Rather than concentrating on his lessons, Skunk tries to find the "easy way out". However, these plans usually backfire, forcing Skunk to figure a way out of his problem, learning the lesson he was initially trying to avoid. Despite being lazy, and sometimes mischievous, Skunk is an overall good individual who cares about his friends and usually tries to do the right thing. 'Giant Panda' Panda is the very wise 80 year old leader of the Valley who spends his time training Skunk in the various arts. He was Dragon's best friend before Dragon was punished by Heaven and became evil. When he asked Heaven for help, Skunk came down and the old ursine raised Skunk in the way of Kung Fu. He and Dragon still respect each other despite Dragon having turned evil. 'Smart Alec Rabbit' A violent, ill-tempered, egotistical, smart alec lagomorph who is always on the lookout for conflict. He has a major crush on Fox, but will go great lengths to hide this. Sometimes Rabbit has dreams of her. He calls his fist Mr. Fisty and he considers himself the strongest animal in the Valley. He sometimes fights with Panda about it. He also desires to become leader so he can fight Dragon right away instead of waiting like Panda orders. He creates plans to attack the ninja monkeys, but it always backfires. He has a soft spot for Skunk, calling him "squirt". He also enjoys picking on Skunk and often takes advantage of him. He even taught Skunk the art of attitude, which Panda said was an art Skunk was not ready for. 'Red Fox' An effective, graceful fighter, Fox is the pretty, leading lady of the story and the only dog family member in the Valley resistance. Like an older sister to Skunk, she helps him with her sound advice and is very level-headed. She loves Skunk like a little brother and is often protective of him like getting mad at Rabbit and repeatedly smacking him behind the forehead when he made fun of the young skunk while he was playing with ants in "The Art of Small Victories". Beneath her demure exterior, she has a hot temper and a warrior's spirit which drives Rabbit wild. Although it's unclear whether Fox is annoyed or flattered by Rabbit's affections, she is attracted to Rabbit, although she does consider him too much of a pest. Like Rabbit, she also gives Skunk pet names like "squirt", "little man", or simply "kid". She often uses her allure to escape enemies (especially Baboon). She also mastered the art of Fan-Fan, and did the four winds attack with Crane, Duck and Skunk. Compared to the other animals in the show, she is the most humanoid character in Skunk Fu due to her slender figure, tiny waist, slitted eyes and prominent chest. She bears some resemblance to Zorori, although she is female, has green eyes, red fur, lacking whiskers and no clothing. Her voice is similar to Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. 'Dr. Turtle' A wise old Kung Fu master. Turtle is the doctor of the valley and helps to teach Skunk. Dr. Turtle is always happy to help Panda and Tiger. He also is a talented kite-flier and performs a kite display every New Year. 'Wild Ox' Ox once was considered a huge hero since he could perform the art of "No Mind" allowing him to see invisible Ninja Monkeys. Ox can understand and speak Ninja Monkey while Bird often considers himself to be great. 'Song Bird' Bird is the brains of the duo. They both like nothing better than to relax and accept the fact that they are "nobodies". 'White Tiger' An old friend of Panda's. Tiger claims to be a great warrior and once fought Dragon. Since that apparently disastrous battle, he has been a tremendous coward, though he fights ferociously if he is angered. He is like a Skunk Fu equivalent of Bagheera from Jungle Book and appears to be a White South China tiger. 'Wild Pig ' Despite his name, Pig is in fact a wild boar. Pig is a simple minded character who spends all of his time bathing in mud often presented as stupid and lacking much memory. While he rarely helps in battle, he assists in the battle against Dragon in other ways, such as eating all of the truffles during the Year of the Pig so that Dragon can't use them for a spell to break free. While Pig is a mostly likable character, he is easily influenced by Rabbit to mirror his thoughts. However, he is shown to be a great warrior such as when he was convinced he was a Ninja Monkey. He was easily able to defeat Skunk, Rabbit, and Mantis at the same time. Pig wishes to be treated like a grown pig. 'Killer Bees' A full nest of bees who tend to be extremely short tempered and will attack anyone regardless of whether they are friend or foe. They talk in a "hip-hop" style of dialog. Working together, they can form into different shapes such as nunchucks. 'Ms. Duck' A wise old bird with a few moves up her feathers. Like Panda, she knows the back story of Dragon. She also is gifted at making food and Dim Sum Fu. She seems to have a horrible singing voice. She, Fox, and Crane taught Skunk how fans can be used in battle. 'Demoiselle Crane' The general town gossip. Crane is often used for aerial missions, and was part of the Fan-Fan Quartet with Fox, Duck, and the newly anointed Skunk. 'Chinese Praying Mantis' The valley's lookout bug. When he speaks, he makes brief pauses every few words (a nod to Mr. Walken). He seems to be a masochist constantly looking to put himself in harm's way, in hopes of a tragic outcome. He even expresses disappointment when a battle is going favorably. Despite his desire to see himself harmed, he is noted to put up an honest fight. Though much to his delight, he often just ends up being squashed and left aside. 'King Cobra Snake' Snake enjoys inflicting pain (especially on ninja monkeys). He is the valley spy. He speaks in an Australian accent (even though cobras are not found in the continent). 'Leopard Frog' The master of jumping. Frog appears to be a silly character who likes making people laugh. In "The Art of Giggling", he even helps Skunk conquer a case of the giggles by forcing the young warrior to play leapfrog every time he chuckled. 'Mr. Fish' He's the head honcho of underwater and has feelings for Ms. Duck, asking Skunk to make him a statue of her. He teaches Skunk the "Art of No Lung Fu" (underwater fighting) and carries a fish bowl whenever he needs to travel out of water. He appears to be a type of catfish. 'Blinky the Firefly' In "The Art of Responsibility", Blinky was Skunk's friend and his pet in the past, though the fireflies view it as Skunk being his pet. He cannot talk, like mature fireflies, so he communicates with a series of beeps, which Skunk used to his advantage in games. He helped end the monkey's night raids by lighting up the Valley as defense. He made cameo appearances in later episodes. Category:British Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Europian Cartoon Category:GMA Network Category:2007 series debut Category:Action Heroes Category:Jetix Category:Warner Bros Category:TV Shows Category:Shows